Forbidden Fruit
by Speedy Steakfries
Summary: It is the fifteenth century. Chloe Beale is 18 and betrothed to 27-year old Tomas Fleete. Her life seems perfect; her family is rich and well-known in the town. One day Chloe meets 16-year old Beca who lives in exile. The feeling between them spire, but homosexuality isn't taken lightly at that time. Will that keep them away from each other? Bechloe, Rated M for safety


_Summary: It is the fifteenth century in Europe. Chloe Beale is 18 years old and is betrothed to 27-year old Tomas Fleete. Her life seems so perfect; her family is very wealthy and known in the whole town. One day she meets Beca, a 16-year old living in exile. The feelings between them spire, but homosexuality isn't taken well in that age. Will that keep them away from each other?_

**A/N: So this is the first fanfiction I've ever written. I saw Pitch Perfect about a week ago and I instantly thought Beca and Chloe would make a great couple, so I tried this out. Please help me with your opinions, I would really like that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of these characters. All rights go to Kay Cannon and Jason Moore and anyone else who helped create the movie.**

The first light of the moon touched the earth beneath her feet as she quietly made her way to their meeting place. The hood of her cloak was thrown over her head to conceal her bright titian hair and she glanced backwards to make sure nobody was following her. She was walking on the now desert road which usually had lots of people walking around, horse carriages and fruit stands.

Her heart was beating erratically when she turned in on a smaller road. When she looked a little further down the street she saw that it ended with a wall. The panic rose in her as she looked around to find that no one was there. Her hood had fallen down and she lifted it over her head again. Suddenly a door opened and a hand emerged from it. As the hand yanked her in she let out a small yelp. The door closed with a slam and locked out any light from outside. Her back was shoved up against the door in the pitch black room and she could hear a low growl near her ear. The red head gulped and her hands started shaking from fear.

"Took you long enough." she heard an all too familiar voice just beside her head. A wave of relief washed over her as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack there, Rebeca!" the red head said as she playfully slapped the younger girls shoulder. The brunette merely laughed as she pressed her lips against the older girls. It wasn't long before she answered the kiss with passion and put her hands at each side of Beca's face. The girl pulled away slightly to look into the blue eyes above her.

"It is so easy to frighten you, Chloe, I just couldn't resist." she breathed against the red lips of Chloe and smirked. The red head chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind the young girl's ear. There was a moment of silence when they stood still, just holding each other and looking deep into each other's eyes, but then Chloe looked around.

"What is this place?" she asked as she tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness.

"I'm not really sure, all I know is that the owner is never home after nightfall, so I always sneak in here to grab some food." Beca said and shrugged. She then smiled mischievously and pulled the taller girl closer to her. "But you don't have to fear, my lady, if he comes I will protect you." she whispered in the red heads ear and licked her earlobe. A shiver ran down Chloe's spine and she pulled the brunette's face towards her lips. She kissed her forehead and down her cheek until she met Beca's lips. She felt the younger girls tongue push against her lips and opened her mouth even so slightly. Their tongues met in a dance as Beca immediately gained dominance over them both, being feistier than Chloe. A moan escaped the taller girl as Beca pushed the cloak off her shoulders. It fell with a soft thud and Chloe turned them around so Beca back was pressed against the wall.

"Now, now, don't try to go all cocky on me, little girl." she purred and kissed down the brunette's throat. Beca leaned her head to the side, giving Chloe better access to her and moaned softly. Chloe nibbled on her pulse point and ran her fingers over the girl's breast with a feather-light touch. Beca's breath hitched and she arched her back into the touch but Chloe pulled away. The brunette growled in frustration and could hear Chloe's musical laughter. She loved teasing the brunette because she didn't bother to mask her feelings or act arrogant when she was sexually frustrated.

"We are eager today, are we not?" Chloe smirked and kissed Beca's nose. The eyes of the brunette closed as she inhaled the sweet scent of the older girl. She raised her arms to wrap them around the red heads neck and pushed Chloe backwards until they fell on a bed, Chloe underneath and Beca on top.

"Indeed we are." Beca answered the question and placed both her hands on the sides of Chloe's head. She leaned in and hungrily caught Chloe's lips in a heated kiss. The kiss deepened soon enough and Chloe ran her hand through the silky hair of the brunette. As Beca's hand started moving downwards, they could suddenly hear a loud bang. Both of them hastily sat up, Beca straddling Chloe's lap. The younger girl turned her gaze to the blue eyes in front of her, as she whispered

"Go!"

They got off the bed fast and fixed the sheets so that it appeared as if no one had been there. They could hear someone fumbling at the door, and Beca pushed Chloe so they were standing behind the door as it opened. A heavyset man staggered in, clearly drunk and let out a big yawn as he stretched his arms over his head. Chloe's breaths came in quiet pants as she was shoved against the wall with Beca at her back. It would only take one glance to the side and the man would see them. The man popped his neck, yawned once more until he took a few steps forward and collapsed on the bed. The girls stood still for a while, not daring to move until they could hear soft snores from him. Chloe let out a shaky breath and moved from the wall. Beca looked at her and laughed quietly.

"Well, that was unexpected." she said as an attempt to lighten the tension, but failed. The red head was still shaken up, so she took her hand in hers. The younger girl brought Chloe's hands up to her lips and kissed it, but still didn't get a response from her.

"Hey." Beca said, trying to catch her attention. "Hey, are you okay? Chloe, please talk to me." She was getting more worried by the second. Finally, Chloe slowly turned her head towards her and managed a small smile.

"I'm fine." she said, but her voice quivered a little. "Can we just leave, please?" Beca nodded and opened the door quietly. They sneaked out into the bright moonlight and started walking down the road. After a few meters Beca stopped, which made Chloe stop too, a couple of meters in front of her. She turned around and looked Beca in the eyes. Beca gulped and looked down on her hands, twisting and untwisting them. She then looked up with a somber expression.

"You haven't given up?" she asked. "On us, I mean." She looked worried, and Chloe took a few steps forward, wanting to embrace the girl but didn't.

"Beca, what just happened is a risk we have to take every time-"Chloe began.

"A risk I am willing to take." Beca interrupted. "But I won't if you aren't willing to risk it."

"Beca this isn't so black-and-white you are making it seem, okay? I have a name to live up to, a fiancé and a family, whereas you-"she stopped herself quickly, realizing what she was saying. The brunette calmly looked up at the taller girl.

"You can say it. An outcast, an exile, a bastard, pick a choice." she said in a normal tone, making the red head feel guilty. "Chloe, I am not trying to ruin your reputation or make you choose between me or your family. Why don't I just make it easy for you and leave?" Chloe's heart made a nervous flip as she heard those words being uttered. She threw her hand to her mouth and shook her head. Beca couldn't leave!

"Please, don't leave me." she pleaded, her eyes beginning to moisten. Beca smiled sadly and took Chloe's hands in hers.

"Maybe it's for the best. But I will stay in town for a couple of days still. If you know what you want by then, and it would be me, meet me on Friday beneath the bridge when the clock strikes midnight. I will wait for you there." she reached up to kiss Chloe on the cheek, before turning around and walking the other way. She didn't look back as a small tear made way down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away and wrapped her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

Chloe stood looking after the short girl until she couldn't see her anymore. That's when she slowly started walking back to the Beale castle with sorrow in her soul. I can't abandon my family, she thought. But then she imagined a life without Beca, and she clutched her heart. That was not possible.


End file.
